Flying Apples
by siriusly klutzy
Summary: Lily becomes entranced in a game of catch that James and Sirius are playing, which leads to interesting results.


**Summary: Lily becomes entranced in a game of catch that James and Sirius are playing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Jo does, she's cool.**

**Flying Apples**

a Siriusly Klutzy story.

"What really bugs me," I started saying to Alice after our last class before Christmas break, "is that he doesn't even know." She looked up at me from her Charms homework with a small pathetic smile.

"Know what?" she asked, though we both know she already knew the answer.

I took a pillow from the couch and hugged it to my face. "He doesn't even know how damn sexy he makes that apple look."

I pulled the pillow away from my face to see Alice sitting there with a smug smile and a raised eyebrow. "Did you just call that apple _sexy_?"

I grinned and looked off at James. He and Sirius were playing catch with a big red apple that Remus had brought up from lunch. Sirius was on one table and James was a couple down.

Every time he threw the apple, his shirt would go up just a bit, revealing an inch or so thick strip of scarlet boxers. Every time, Alice caught me looking.

"You're pathetic," she said. "You know this, right?"

I nodded with a smile, not looking away from the scarlet.

"Oi! Prongs!" Sirius called after he caught the apple. "This is what you've got to do to Evans!"

James looked at him, confused.

"Toss her around the Common Room?" he asked. I tried to hide my smile at the thought of James catching me.

Alice must have seen this, though because without looking up from her paper, she sang in a whisper, "Hopeless." I threw my Charms homework at her.

"Happy Christmas," I grumbled and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Oh thanks!" She scribbled down my answers.

Damn.

I turned back to James and Sirius.

"No," Sirius said as he caught the apple. "_This_!" And he bit the apple.

James looked flabbergasted. "I'm not going to _bite _her!"

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, finished chewing the apple, and said, "Obviously! Less teeth, more lips." James still looked confused. The poor, dear idiot. Though, to be fair, Sirius didn't do a very good description of what he wanted James to do. "Kiss her!"

James rolled his eyes. "Because I haven't been trying _that _for seven years."

Sirius shrugged and threw the now bitten apple back to James. James caught it with ease. He saw me staring at their little game, so he threw the apple up high into the air, caught it again, and then quickly took a rather large bite out of it before tossing it back to Sirius. He winked.

I hugged my pillow again and rolled over to face Alice, who was scribbling my answers down furiously, determined to get all of her homework done before the holidays.

The house elves decorated the Common Room furiously while we were asleep last week. There was a huge Christmas tree over by the window where real fairies were flying around it, nibbling at the popcorn that was wrapped in it's branches. That was one thing I learned this Christmas: Fairies like popcorn. There was also a Christmas bulb for each person, decorated to their liking. Mine had orange stripes, clashing horribly with the scarlet of the bulb, but orange was my favorite color. There was a bludger on the top (while I don't _play _quidditch, I do like to _watch _it and the beaters always entertained me) and Honeydukes wrappers decorated into a bow on the side. On the other side was a peace sign and my favorite book titles.

There were scarlet stockings hanging over the fireplace, a fire hazard according to Frank, but no one listened when he said to take him down so that we wouldn't burn to death.

I sat in a ball on my chair for a good fifteen minutes before something rolled off the top of the chair, and onto my head. I reached up to pick whatever the hell it was up, and my hand got wet.

"URGH!!!" I shouted, jumping up and launching my pillow to the other side of the room.

Alice looked at me in shock.

"What?" she asked. She, too, was standing and looking around to see the source of my outburst.

"Wet! Something wet!" I rubbed my fingers together. "Urrghh! And _sticky_!"

"Lily Evans has wet dreams?" I heard a second year ask over by the entrance.

I spun around and glared at him. He cowered back and went to continue their game of Exploding Snap.

Just as I was about to sit in my chair again, I saw James coming over to me with a rather embarrassed grin.

"Sorry about that," James said. He reached down and picked the now half eaten apple up off the ground. "Sirius has bad aim." I glanced over at Sirius. His wand was out and twirling between his fingers. He looked up at me casually, waved, and then looked away.

"It's...erm... okay." I cleared my throat. "It was, erm... just an apple."

Damn my inability to form coherent sentences around this boy! I used to be fantastic at it when we'd scream at each other. Bah.

James reached over and pulled a piece of apple out of my hair.

I blushed. Ugh.

"Sorry, it was just... in your hair and I'm sure you don't want it there," James said. He flicked it to the ground.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

Good job, Lily. Short and simple. Keep it short and simple and you won't sound like an idiot.

James started to turn away.

"Evans! Look up!" Sirius called. I spun to look at him. He looked above my head, therefore James and I did as well.

Oh God.

It was mistletoe. James looked at me with a grin. "Well?" His eyes sparkled.

Back to reality, Evans. Come on. Good.

He was just about to lean in when, "Did you know that mistletoe is poisonous?" I said quickly. Alice laughed behind me, loudly, and I threw a hand up to cover my mouth to prevent any more stupid comments from coming out.

Oi.

This was when I desperately wanted a wall that was close to me so that I could bang my head against it. Multiple times.

James just chuckled. At least he didn't think I was a _complete _fool. "I did, actually." And he gave me the most stereotypical kiss under the mistletoe that I had ever heard of. Or experienced for that matter.

**A/n: 31 out of 35! Yay!**

**So I wanted to say that this one goes out to my friend Coral! It's her birthday today and this is her present (at least until I get her something)! So review, not just for me, or because you liked the story, but for Coral.**

**AND I'd like to say THANKS to xxpiratexx for telling me that mistletoe is, indeed, poisonous.**

**I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Oh, and I put the description of James's Christmas bulb in my profile if anyone wanted to know what it looked like. shrug**

**Much love and a whole apple, unless you want one bitten by a Marauder, which is okay too,**

**Siriusly Klutzy**


End file.
